Victoria Justice
Victoria Dawn Justice (born February 19th, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer. She is best known for playing the roles of Lola Martinez on'' Zoey 101'', Rebecca on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Tori Vega on Victorious, and Shelby Marx on iCarly. An odd thing about Victoria that she stated in an interview was that every time she visits Universal City walk she must run through the fountain there, as a sort of tradition. She's also best friends with her co-star Avan Jogia in real life (See Vavan for more on their real life friendship). Early life Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida. She is of Puerto Rican decent on her mother's side, and mostly of Irish descent on her father's side. She is fluent in both English and Lithuanian. Career In 2003, Victoria began appear in guest roles on several television series including the WB's Gilmore Girls and Everwood. Victoria also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "The Fairest of Them All" as a junior beauty pageant winner named Rebecca. In addition, Victoria had minor roles in the films Mary, When Do We Eat?, Silver Bells, The Garden, and Unknown. Victoria's first major role came in 2006 on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) is a perky actress who quickly becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas), and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). Justice replaced Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera), who had left for personal reasons. In 2009, Victoria played Tammi Dyson on Nickelodeon's original movie, Spectacular!. She also had a supporting role in the feature film, The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Also in 2009, she guest starred as herself on The Naked Brothers Band and also starred in the iCarly episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Victoria plays Shelby Marx in that episode. Victoria also guest starred on a third Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Victoria guest starred in one episode of The Troop. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 2008 that Victoria had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon and that the network was developing a new sitcom starring the actress. The series, Victorious, takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Victoria's character Tori Vega as she pursues a singing career. It premiered on March 27, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the second biggest premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. She and the whole Victorious cast did a Walmart Soundcheck concert on May 26, 2011. Trivia *Full name: Victoria Dawn Justice *Birthdate: February 19, 1993 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Pisces *She was born in Hollywood, Florida. *Her closest friend in the cast is Avan, although she is friends with the entire cast. *She loves to put fake mustaches on herself and friends. *She doesn't like watching herself on Victorious when her friends are around because she thinks the camera makes her look fat. *She went to public school, unlike most actors, and graduated early at 16 so that she could focus on her career. *Like Tori, her character on Victorious, she is half Latina. *She has one younger sister. *Victoria's toughest moment in her life so far was when she lost her fourth-grade spelling bee. She had a difficulty spelling "earnest" spelling it E-R-N-E-S-T *Her first kiss was Cole Sprouse on an episode of "The Suite Life of Zazk and Cody." *Her most prized possession is her 'N' SYNC Lance Bass ring from 5th grade. *Victoria LOVES fashion and says her fashion icon is Vanessa Hudgens *She is currently working on her debut album and it is set to come out either this year or next year. *Her favorite band is the Beatles *Her favorite singer is Sara Bareilles *Her nickname is "Vicky" *Her favorite childhood memory is growing up on Hollywood Beach and being extremely tan. *She considers herself a tomboy *Her hobbies include hanging with friends, singing, writing, reading, making videos, ice skating, swimming, singing karaoke with her friends, model, hip-hop dancing, and going on roller coasters. Photo Gallery Click Here! Filmography 2011 iCarly Tori Vega iParty With Victorious Discography *2007: "A Thousand Miles" - Single *2009: Spectacular! - Soundtrack *2010: "Make It Shine" - Single *2010: "Freak the Freak Out" - Single *2010: "Tell Me that You Love Me" - Single *2011: "Beggin' on Your Knees" - Single *2011: "Best Friend's Brother" - Single Links * 400px-Victoria justice 1276369165.jpg Victoria-justice-teen-vogue.jpg Victoria-justice-girls-life.jpg VictoriaJustice.png 160676210.jpg 252237878.jpg 3045 Untitled2.jpg|on Zoey 101 F 10spectacular1.jpg|on Spectacular! Icarly080909.jpg|on iCarly 479px-Victoria justice 1282353789.jpg Image1.jpg Normal 014.jpg Vjustice2011.jpg Victoria-justice.jpg imagesCA00PQEGH.jpg Victoria Justice Twitter *Victoria Justice Youtube *Victoria Justice's Official site *Victoria Justice Fanmail Addresses Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Category:Teens